Destiny: Path of the Immortals
by DanielNieves
Summary: Sequel to A Tale of love and sorrow. Buffy is about to face her greatest challenge yet, but can the man she once loved save her or destroy her at the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY: PATH OF THE IMMORTALS

CHAPTER ONE: CHOICES

AN: HEY SORRY I COULDN'T FINISH THE DARK REFLECTIONS FANFIC. I KINDA GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND GOT SERIOUSLY BUSY DRINKING AND SHIT AND COULDN'T CONTINUE IT, BUT HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO THE MUCH LOVED FANFIC DESTINY: A TALE OF LOVE AND SORROW.

Her lips tasted like vanilla.

So sweet that it left charges of electricity running through his undead nervous system. He had just finished killing the last member of the Order of Aurelius. He had started with his sire Drusilla, and for the love of a woman he knew he shouldn't have, he staked his sire good in the heart. He had taken her abuse and her infedility for too long, destroying the remaining humanity in him, allowing him to become a monster. Everything he had done was for her, and she could never appreciate what he had to give her. She took his love and spat it in his face and gave her undead sex to others who would never love her like he did. Then he had fallen in love with the Slayer of all the people in the world to fall in love with.

She was Special.

She was his Slayer.

She was his goddess...

He staked his sire good and proper for her. His love for her while beautiful and intense had been an abomination to all laws set by the underworld and the Powers That Be. According to higher beings, he wasn't worthy to love the beautiful package titled the Slayer. He had killed Darla, his great grandsire. She had come back to town to bring the Order in one piece, and had started with Spike. He had potential above them all and she would need him in her quest for dominance. Defiantly he had fought against her and nearly beat her, but expierence had allowed Darla to weaken him enough to attempt a dominance claim. Pure instincts had caused him to fake the claim and allowed Darla to rape him.

She used him, without permission, he was there to momentarily satisfy her until her beloved Angelus returned. She had gone to Wolfram and Hart and asked for their help and found that they were especially interested in Angelus and Spike. They employed a dark witch to help the vampiress in permanently removing the soul from Angel. But like in most spells there was a balance , a repercussion. In order to remove a soul from one vampire, another vampire had to recieve it. Darla never got to see the spell in effect for Spike had decapitated the bitch before the spell took effect. Angel's soul was placed into Spike's body plaguing him with the brooding vampire's memories and tortures. It also came with the stipulation that if he expirienced a moment of true happiness he would lose the soul.

Angelus was unleashed into the world once more and had nearly killed the Slayer while Spike was laid out, sticken by sins that were not committed by him. But his love for Buffy Summers had allowed him to fight his grandsire and protect her. While Angelus was getting his ass kicked by Spike, he revealed that he had tortured and raped the witch Amy and found out one of the reprecussions. If Angelus died, so did Spike, due to the need for a balance. Spike selflessly continued fighting until he destroyed his grandsire. He told the Slayer how much he loved her and kissed her for the last time...

And then he dusted as well leaving the Slayer by herself.

The light was bright...

Spike's eyes hazily opened, and saw his mother. She stood before him in all her glory, surrounded by angels and others that he had known while he was alive. She stepped up to him and he started backing away, unable to believe what he saw in front of him. It was impossible, his mom.

"Mom?..." He spoke, sounding uncertain.

"Yes it's me. Do not be afraid. I am your mother." She stepped towards him once more and he did not back away.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Spike swore.

His mother looked at him, a smile on her face , reminiscent of the ones she wore when William was a boy.

"William, you have a choice. Down on Earth, a year has passed since you died for the time passes differently on Earth then it does in heaven. You can stay here with me and rest peacefully for the Most High has found you worthy to be here. Or you can return to Earth and help the Slayer for she will be in her most dangerous trial. She could lose her life, but the Slayer line could possibly end with her..." His mom trailed off.

"Huh... Mom, I love the soddin' Slayer, but this is it for me, I'm done, I'm not going back to being that vampire." He said, frustrated.

She smiled. "You won't have to..."

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked.

"Technically you do. But we need a Champion. And you are our runner up since your grandsire was brought to darkness, though unwillingly. We need you as Champion, Spike." His mother said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you ma..." His eyes misted over, his azure blue eyes seeming lighter now.

"I love you William. You always made me proud son." She replied, and Spike fell from the sky. It felt like he was caught in a tornado, spinning through the air senseless with no form of control. The wind blew past him, his hair blown up in waves, yet he tried to steady himself. The fall was long, but before he realized it, he had slowed down and landed softly on the dewy grass at the Sunnydale Cemetary.

He felt power like he never felt before, entirely different from his vampire days.

Am I still a vampire? He asked himself. Am I demon?

HIs platinum blonde hair was spiked as electricity coursed through him. His eyes flashed silver and he looked and realized he was dressed right for battle. He had a tight black muscle tee with black jeans. Over his black tee he had a brand new duster, one that looked exactly like the one he took from his second Slayer kill, only newer. He had on some black steel toed boots, and he wanted to battle more than anything else.

As the power surged through him, he felt his muscles extending and gaining some bulk. Muscles strained as it tried to contain the power he held in him. Power bursted from his every pore, and his heightened sense let him know there were six vampires looking at him greedily. Fangs flashed as well as golden eyes as none of the six could contain their bloodlust.

"Dinner has been served..." One of them said stepping up out of the darkness in plain sight.

Spike pulled a stake out of his pocket as well as a pack of cigarettes and a gold Zippo lighter. "How do you like your meat? Rare, medium rare, or how 'bout well done you soddin' wanker." He lit a cigarette and charged at the vamipire in a blaze of light.


	2. Power

Destiny: Path of the Immortals

Chapter Two: Power

AN: Hey sorry I haven't been updating. I've been meaning to but I don't know, I've been spending some time with my girlfriend and my best friend who just got out of the navy. He's about to go home and I won't see him for a while so I spent a lot of time with them. But here goes the chapter y'all been waiting for.

Power…

Power: The ability to destroy a demonic being called a vampire by a petite blonde using wood as her weapon.

Power…

Eighteen year old Buffy Summers was in the battle of her life. Her hazel eyes bore down sharply on her contenders, a nest of vampires, damn near dozen of them. They had been fighting for a couple of minutes now and she had not been able to stake any of them, which righteously pissed her off, for she was the Slayer. Destroyer of vamps and such, and she hadn't been able to stake any of them yet. Her bright green eyes met eleven pairs of golden ones, giving her a feral look. Hunger was etched on their disfigured faces, and fangs dripped drool, ready to suck the life out of the blonde Slayer.

She was dressed to fight today as she patrolled Sunnydale Cemetery after midnight. She still had classes tomorrow at Sunnydale University with Willow, but she'd show up looking tired and disheveled. She needed some sleep, but her duties as a Slayer came with insomnia as well as power. They should make a fucking warning label or something.

Slayer: Hyperactive and full of power. Side effects include insomnia, fear, dirty jeans, and possible overdose due to vampire dust. Please take this in moderation and no more than twice a day….

Yea, that'd be nice… She thought.

Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, so no vampire could yank on her hair and vamp her or something. Cause that would be so wrong…

She had on a dark blue hoody and light blue jeans with white Nike lowtops. A stake slid down from her sleeve and into her open hand. She smiled grimly, and avoided a lung made by a hasty vampire. As he flew over her head, she swung her arm up, bringing the stake up into his heart, dusting him in midair. A slight drizzle of ash landed in her hair, and she groaned in frustration. She never took her eyes off the other ten adversaries, it could lead to an untimely death.

The other vamps had moved dangerously close but she was not scared. She was the Slayer, and this was her job. This is what she lived for.

Death.

Vampires were nothing more than slime beneath her feet, waiting to be dusted, carrying on with their unlives destroying humanity. Using deception to get their way and lying about feelings they truly didn't have.

She was a predator.

Vampires were her prey.

For the last two years, she actively searched for them and dusted them mercilessly, caring not for anything.

Pain caused by vampires, had turned Buffy into a arrogant, yet amazingly powerful Slayer. She could not be stopped.

The other ten suddenly charged and attempted to bum rush her. She avoided several blows, weaving in and out of their ranks. One of the vampire leapt high in the air at her, and she jumped in the air as well. It tried to punch her in the air, but she brought her knee up into its chin, and with her other hand, she slammed the stake into the top of his head, cracking his face in half before dusting as well.

She landed and continued the fight, avoiding blows as well as throwing some herself. She had the grace of an angel.

She was the Angel of Death.

Elsewhere in the cemetery

Blazing silver eyes looked at six pairs of golden ones. Spike's body had bulked out proportionately to that of Angelus'. Strained muscles ready to spring and he charged at the first fledgling, probably the leader and strongest one there. The fledgling screamed, but the scream was cut off abruptly as Spike's fist shot out and connected with his face, fist bursting through the back of his head, showering his new duster in ashes.

He leapt at the other five vampires , and fangs busted through his gums, finding themselves buried deep into the closest vampire's neck, draining him dry until that vampire too, bursted into ash. Spike roared in contempt , and the other four fledglings ran, afraid for their unlife.

One was a little overweight and was no match for Spike's speed. As Spike sprinted, his body was lined with a bright silver aura, slightly illuminating the darkness in the midnight hour. The fat vamp jumped over a hedge stone, but Spike beat him to it, slicing the air with a vicious roundhouse kick, catching the fat vampire in the stomach, sending him into the cement wall of a small mausoleum, dusting upon impact. Upon landing, Spike took off after the other vamps. He could feel power running wild in his body, making him pulse like his heartbeat, which was a new sensation to him.

The thought that blood was actually coursing through him, instead of just lying there due to post mortem.

He truly was alive.

Yet powerful.

He channeled thee power into his hand, building a ball of fire in his hands which he lobbed at the fleeing cowards. Upon impact the ball continued onwards through the cemetery, sparking anything in it's path.

Elsewhere

Buffy the vampire Slayer dusted off another vampire, leaving nine others to dust. She jump in between their ranks once more and buried the stake into another fledgling's heart. Suddenly she felt a scorching heat coming her way, and she jumped out towards a hedge stone and watched as a ball of fire consumed the eight vampires, screaming at their untimely demise.

She turned to the attacker and saw platinum blonde hair and silver sparkling eyes, staring back at hers.

"Spike…" She whispered. He looked at her, an annoyed look on his face. It couldn't be him, this thing looked like him, but bigger, more muscular. His hair was spiked upwards, silver eyes staring at her, and six inch fangs protruding from his mouth. His body had swollen up making him look like an amateur weightlifter, the black dust cling to him tightly.

"Spike is that you?" She found herself asking in disbelief. It looked like him, but was it him? She had been a Slayer long enough to be cautious. Recognition passed through his eyes. Suddenly the fangs receded, his hair slick back to its normal position, and his body shrunk to its normal size. Silver eyes faded and blue replaced them.

"Slayer…" He replied gruffly.

It was him. That bastard. The fucker who kissed her, and then had the nerves to die and leave her all alone. Oh, he was just like any other vamp. And all vamps must die. She couldn't let him hurt her again. Last time it took to long to heal, she never wanted to feel like she had on her seventeenth birthday.

He saw the stake in her hand, and got into a defensive stance. Before she could stake him, he pushed her to thee ground, away from him. She got back up angered.

"I'm sorry Spike…but you have to dust once more. You can't be here. This is not your world." She said, tears stinging her eyes. Dammit, he was affecting her already. That bloodsucking motherfucker. How dare he show up?

"For Christ's sake Slayer. You come running at me with a bloody stake… I thought you bleedin' loved me. I guess not enough cos here I show up and you wanna stake me. Talk about love at first sight I guess it works different between vampires and the soddin' Slayer." He ranted.

"You call what we had love Spike? It was just a one night stand. I used you to forget about Angel. That's all." She replied.

"Bloody hell. What got your knickers in a twist?" He asked.

"Are you really Spike?" She asked.

"No, I'm the soddin' tooth fairy you git." He snapped sarcastically. "And what do you mean a one night stand… Is that all I was to you Slayer?" He asked, enraged by her comment. "I mean, I was only gone for a couple of days and then you move on to a better bloke. Bugger that, and then you claimed to have loved me, I must have been such a fuckin' wanker to believe that rubbish." He said, eyes blazing silver in anger.

"You must have been Spike. Cause I could never love you. You're a monster." She said, chastising him with her words.

"A monster in real life, or a monster in the bed. If I'm dirt, then bitch, you're the one who fuckin' rolled in and loved it pet."

"It's been two fucking years Spike. We knew each other for less than two weeks, I didn't have many memories to go on. And further off, you really weren't that great in the bedroom, I've been with better." She snapped. "Let's just say, you're sexually challenged. Sleeping with you was like fucking a special needs kid. Either you was saying something I didn't understand , or drooling all over yourself while looking at me." Buffy snapped back.

"You sure you was a virgin love, cause Drusilla and Darla were a helluva lot tighter than you and their the biggest hoes alive. I'm not sexually challenged as you call it, it's kinda like flying a 767 into the grand canyon, it's just too big." Spike retorted, fangs started to slide out of his mouth again in indignance.

"God you're so fucking creepy. You dusted kissing me Spike, you might as well used my fucking mouth for an ashtray goddammit. Do you know how many nightmares I had after that day and on my fucking birthday Spike. Great friggin' present to get the girl you loved. I should of dusted you myself when I had the chance."

"The same to you too bitch. I had plenty of chances to kill you, you arrogant Slayer. I should of ripped them chimp titties of yours and feed you them in your sleep you bloody trollop."

"Chimp titties…" She cried out indignantly. "You know what vampire, this conversation is over. You are gonna die, now."

"Bring. It. Bitch." Spike said, power bursting through his every pore, blue eyes fading into silver and hair spiking up. His fangs fully bursted through his gums. He manipulated fire into his hand again, surprising the Slayer. He roared as loud as he could and she hurled a stake at him, aimed directly at his heart.

Before it could reach him, he incinerated it in midair with the fire he had in his hand and charged at the Slayer full speed.

"That's right. I got the power Slayer."

End chapter.

Yeah I know there was a lot of Buffy and Spike bashing, but I hope you guys realize by now that this is a Spuffy fic, eventually anyway. If you guys are expecting some fluffy shit were Spike comes back after two years and Buffy just hops on his shit and they get together again…then you better look elsewhere. In some of the best relationships there will be hardships and yea you say shit you don't mean but it usually ends with you breaking up, angry sex, or a really good relationship. I repeat this is a Spuffy fic, but it's not gonna be given to you all fluffy like. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.

Jose Gonzalez, US Navy


	3. Denial

Destiny: Path of the Immortals

Chapter 3: Denial

A/n: hey people what's up? How come I only got one total review for my story. If are reading this now, please leave a review, even if it is flaming the story, give me some feedback.

He sprinted towards her. He now moved quicker than ever, flawlessly running on the grass, appearing to be gliding over it. A clenched fist came barreling towards her face, which she hastily ducked, and returned a vicious kick to the stomach, sending him sliding backwards across the dewy grass. He glared at her, silver eyes tearing through the darkness of the night. He sneered, ghostly reminding of the Spike she had first met two years ago when he had tried to kill her. Apparently that Spike was back.

He charged at her again, and she swung at him, though a bit too early. The blow he easily ducked, and rammed his knee into her gut, bending her over in pain. He quickly axe handle smashed her in the small of her back sending her crashing face first into the grass. While she was laid out he kicked her in the ribs, sending her spinning into the air and crashing into a tree.

"You had enough Slayer?" He asked her, taunting her. She scowled, grimacing at the pain he had caused her. They needed to change that saying around. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Because in Spike's case, 'What kills you makes you a hell of a lot stronger.' And that was unfair.

"I'll never give up to you vampire. I'll kill you first." Buffy replied.

"Really… That's just bloody fantastic, cos I had it pictured the other way around Summers." He jeered, cupping his hands to the side, and building up power and rage to fuel another wave of fire.

"Oh.My.God." She said.

The wave of energy engulfed his hands and threatened to burst. His spiked hair blew backwards from the rush of power encircling him. The ground shook beneath him, cracking, hedge stones blown away, trees surrounding him ripped out of the earth and fell over on it's side, crackling in flames.

Why she did the most stupid thing possible, Buffy did not know. Instead of running away from him she, sprinted towards him instead. He saw her coming and unleashed the wave of fire he held in his hands. Luckily she leapted over and landed a vicious kick to his, one so strong, it should of broken his neck. Instead of breaking his neck, she caused his neck to cock slightly.

"Trying to kill me now are ya pet?" He asked, a massive fist colliding into her jaw, sending her flying again. Before Spike could step any further, a burst of electricity landed on his back, causing him to fall over to the dirt.

"Get away from her vampire!" The attacker was tall, with short, cropped, brown hair, and black camouflage suit on.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Riley Finn. Lieutenant Commander of the Initiative, and you hostile are coming with me." He said.

"The hell if I am." Spike retorted, standing himself back on his feet.

"Riley don't. Get away from him, he's evil and dangerous." Buffy said.

"Bitch, you threw the stake first." Spike retorted.

"It's okay Buffy. We're gonna put a chip in his head so he can't hurt no one." Lt. Commander Finn said.

"Fuck you soddin' chip you ignorant wanker." Spike said, landing a harsh blow to his face, sending the soldier flying into the mausoleum

Buffy took the distraction and punched Spike in the stomach and rammed her knee into his face. She continued attacking him landing harsh blows on him, but Spike just laughed. She kneed him in the gut and went to continue with the onslaught, but Spike grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree.

"I could kill you now Slayer." He said, huskily into her ear.

"You could, but I'll beat you to it." She said, bringing forth another stake and stabbing him in the chest with it. Instead of dusting he just bled. Crimson blood ran wild on his tee and jeans.

"Bitch. That fucking hurts." He said, and fell over.

Hours Later

Buffy's Basement

He awoke…

Chained to a wall...

His stomach growled, anticipating a meal. The smell of food wafted through the basement coming from the kitchen. "SLAYER. GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU DAFT BINT!" He yelled as loud as he could, and Buffy Summers sauntered down the stairs to where Spike was at. She punched him hard across the face.

"You don't make the demands here. I do." The Slayer said coolly.

"Get me out of the chains now, if you value your boyfriend Captain Cardboard. If you don't, best believe you daft cow, that vengeance will be mine, and I will bring pain and …"

"Shut up Spike. What are you doing here back on Earth?" She asked. He did not reply. Instead he grimaced, and then bared his teeth at her.

"Why are you alive Spike?" Buffy repeated, landing a vicious punch to his gut. He didn't flinch, but merely smile at her.

"Not happy to see me pet. And here I thought you loved me, 's what you said before I dusted." He snickered some, only to receive another blow to the face.

"Why are you here Spike?" She repeated once more, emphasizing it with a sharp jab of the stake into his sternum.

"The Wankers That Be brought me back to life, saying that I was supposed to be their new Champion, and I'm supposed to help the current Slayer avert the apocalypse."

"You're a Champion. Right…. You're just a soulless, evil thing who wouldn't know what a Champion was. You're a vampire Spike." She spat at him.

"I'm more than a vampire, quite frankly, I'm not a vampire at all, luv. You see I came back to this barren wasteland you call Earth under certain conditions, one being that I wouldn't return to this hell as a vampire, that's I'd be alive, yet powerful, so they molded me into what you saw earlier, something new altogether." He said softly.

"You didn't seem that powerful when we fought?" Buffy said smugly.

"That's because I don't want you dead." He replied.

"That's arrogant as hell." She said vehemently.

"It's only the truth pet. I don't want you dead."

"And why is that?" Buffy asked, walking up to him, inches from his face.

"Cause even though you never loved me, I'll always love you." Spike said , bowing his head, and tears glistened in Buffy's eyes.

"I,…" Buffy began, but was cut short by her boyfriend Riley Finn. "Buffy, come upstairs real quick." She wanted to reach out and cup Spike's cheek, yet she found she couldn't, she was paralyzed by fear, and instead headed upstairs to Riley.

The couple argued for a couple of minutes discussing whether or not to kill Spike.

"He's a vampire. He's evil, guilty as charged."

"I can't kill him. He's here to help, and I used to date him."

"Great, I don't care if the Pope sucked him off he's got to die."

"No. I'm calling Giles." Buffy said.

"If you can't kill him, I'll kill him myself." Riley replied, storming down the stairs into the basement, and walking up to Spike with a stake.

"Come to kill me kid. You're about as useless as Barney would be if he was unlucky enough to find himself in Jurassic Park. You're fucking with the big boys now."

"We'll see about that, Spike." He spat. He sprinted, charging at Spike with a stake. Spike powered up his energy and broke loose from his chains, laughing as his fangs slid out from his gums. Riley swung the stake, only to have Spike punch him hard across the face, sending him flying across the room and into Buffy's washing machine. Spike walked over to him and bit his throat hard, fangs sliding into him easily and draining blood. He felt a little guilty and receeded his fangs, leaving Riley alive.

"Don't fuck with me you bloody wanker." He kicked Riley in the jaw, sending him into near unconsciousness. The last thing Riley heard was Spike.

"She always needed a monster in her man."

Spike headed back upstairs and out of the Summer's residence. He lit up a cigarette and smoked a little. He decided to head out before Buffy found her boy Captain Cardboard all fucked up. He caught a familiar scent in the neighborhood. He didn't know where he recognized it from, just that he knew whose it's was. It smelled like his sire, Drusilla, yet it couln't be her, she was dead. Spike single handedly destroyed the Order of Aurelius. Intrigued, he followed the insistent scent, where he found his vampires.

"William. The stars said I should bring you an offering to make peace. Miss Edith misses you so, won't you come to play tea with us." In her arms she held a dead child, no more than eleven, eyes glassy like marbles, neck marked up viciously, and blood staining his body.

Spike felt guilty he wasn't here earlier for the boy, if only he hadn't met up with the Slayer.

"Dru, you must not kill again. It makes Spike and the Slayer angry. And you'll go dusty." Spike said to the insane vampiress.

"No, you make me angry. You taste like ashes, you radiate of light, making my eyes scream in indignance, for you were my childe, my lover, and now you have been reduced to the Slayer's lapdog. But she is in the dark, and she will drag you into it as well."

"What do you mean pet?"

"You and Angel broke her, and now she is lost, and can't repair herself. And when she is so lost, I will make her my childe." Drusilla laughed evilly.

"Not if you're dust." He threatened her. Fangs bursting through his gums again.

"I'm not afraid of you William. Daddy has been transformed into what you are, he's just scarier…."

Spike turned on his heel and ran back to Buffy's house. "Buffy, you in here? I need help." He was in full battle bulk mode and made his way to the basement where the Slayer was taking care of Riley.

"Why Spike?"

"Wanker tried to kill me, but I left him alive."

"I think you should leave Spike, go back to the Powers That Be. First day back and you already murder someone."

"Who did I murder?"

"Riley, he's dead."

Spike walked over to soldier boy and looked at the cuts. Riley's eyes were glazed over and he reeked of a familiar scent. He looked over at Buffy with a grim look. "That wasn't me. That's Darla."

End of chapter

An: Hey I'm sorry I ain't really updating, I'll try to keep it to once a week, but please reviews. Or else I will lose all hope and motivation for this story as well.


End file.
